


I'm Gonna Love You, Until You Hate Me

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of main characters, F/M, Immortal Harry, Master of Death Harry, Title from 'Black Widow' Iggy Azalea, harry master of death, harry stops ageing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry accepted the Hallows he didn't know what would happen. From all the things he'd read on the hallows, all the things he managed to find out, the last thing he expected to happen was this. He stopped ageing. It wasn't immediate or expected, it didn't happen in a spectacular and eye catching way. It happened like someone would share a secret, quickly and unexpectedly.  </p>
<p>Ginny even used to tease him that he was getting shorter as they got older, it was crushing to see how she changes while he didn't. She still smiled at him, her eyes lit up when they spoke and he knew he loved her. But the her eyes looked haunted, bags and wrinkles beginning to etch their way on to her face, she got taller but not by much, the war had taken its toll on everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You, Until You Hate Me

\---

When Harry accepted the Hallows he didn't know what would happen. From all the things he'd read on the hallows, all the things he managed to find out, the last thing he expected to happen was this. He stopped ageing. It wasn't immediate or expected, it didn't happen in a spectacular and eye catching way. It happened like someone would share a secret, quickly and unexpectedly. 

It was only a hand full of years after the war that he began to notice, he had always been small compared to other people his age, thanks to his relatives treatment at an early age and the stress of his years at Hogwarts that were followed by a year on the run and the stress of the final battle certainly took their toll on him. But this was different, he still had his scars and he still got hurt, but he didn't change. His hair grew and he got hungry, but he didn't put on weight, his body type didn't change. 

Ginny even used to tease him that he was getting shorter as they got older, it was crushing to see how she changes while he didn't. She still smiled at him, her eyes lit up when they spoke and he knew he loved her. But the her eyes looked haunted, bags and wrinkles beginning to etch their way on to her face, she got taller but not by much, the war had taken its toll on everyone. 

It was years later when Ginny's hair started to turn grey, Harry couldn't help but cry. He was going to be left behind again, alone and without love. He had left behind the horrific days of being locked in a cupboard, alone and starving, his so called relatives depriving him of even the mercy of physical contact as comfort. He would be alone again, Ron and Hermione were older now, they had done what Ginny and Harry had felt unable to do and started their own family. Harry knew that Ginny wanted children and he couldn't bring himself to forgive himself for depriving her of something she loved so much. She always smiled sadly as he spoke to her of children, understanding with a hint of what Harry didn't want to admit he suspected was pity. 

He knew she loved him and he still loved her and it hurt so much to see her pass. She had been there when Ron had died, both of them seeking comfort in each other's presence when he died. It was a quiet day in the normally warm and noisy Burrow, Ron was buried with his parents and his brothers. Ginny was burdened by the knowledge that she was the youngest and would probably be the last to join her family again. 

Harry began to lose touch with people after that, he was distant and in pain, his best friend was gone and his only remaining friends would follow them soon. He could feel it in his bones, the knowledge of their deaths, he could feel every death as a piece of himself dying with them. The knowledge granted to him by the Hallows weighed heavily on him, as every death weighed heavily on Ginny. He hated to see her in so much pain, nothing he could do would be able to ease the burden. 

He hated himself for loving her and he cant help but think that she hated him too. He couldn't give her the life she wanted, he couldn't give her the family she wanted. He could barely bring himself to keep himself alive, what could he do for her. 

He didnt think that losing Ginny would happen so suddenly, as quickly as he could feel her life, he also couldn't. It was a hollow feeling that consumed him, numbly passing through each day in a daze until he realised in a crushing wave of horror and sadness that he had missed her funeral, he had missed his chance to say goodbye.

His last link to the wizarding world was gone, his link to his family, his friends, a whole life. She was his whole life, she had been there since he first attended Hogwarts and then he was there when he escaped his relatives, she was there during the war, she was there. And not she was gone. 

Without that link, without that person who always kept him grounded and alive, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how he would carry on living without her, he just didn't know. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Black Widow', Iggy Azalea


End file.
